


First Row

by thecookiedimension



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Burlesque, F/F, decades theme, seadevilweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiedimension/pseuds/thecookiedimension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sea Devil Week (August 1-8 2015)<br/>Theme: Decades<br/>Please visit http://seadevil-week.tumblr.com/ for more details.</p><p>Day 4 Prompt: Burlesque</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Row

"You're mad at me again?!!"

Cruella didn't answer but instead threw a piercing look at Ursula.

"When you decided to be with me, you know this is what my job entails. In fact you met me at the club, remember?"

"I remember I fell in love with you in the club. You seduced me with your dancing." Cruella teasingly replied while wearing a slight smile to indicate she's not mad anymore but Ursula didn't notice the smile. 

"I did not. I was just doing what I'm supposed to do at my job." Ursula answered fiercely. She's in the mood to defend herself and to fight with Cruella.

"Darling, I'm sorry. I really am. Let's not fight anymore. I'll promise to teach myself not to get jealous. I mean it is a process."

Ursula heard the sincerity in Cruella's words. She then moved closer, touching Cruella's waist while looking at her eyes intently.

"Darling, it's just so difficult to be not jealous of those men and women who enjoy your performances, when you're that beautiful, inside and out. I know those people will get you once they have the chance."

"They don't have any chance. I'm already taken. I'm already captivated by you."

"You don't know what people are capable of." Cruella replied, sounding worried.

"Oh I know. And I can whip them, hurt them before they can hurt me. Trust me."

"I do trust you. And I'll protect you too." Ursula then used her hands to cup Cruella's face to kiss her gently and slowly.

"You should have known, there are certain... movements that I only do for you."

"I do notice that, darling. There are things you do onstage and there are things you do, only for me in our room."

"Of course. My performance is only for you." On that remark, Cruella pinned her on the wall and kissed Ursula's mouth violently, hands trailing up and down.

Ursula grasping for air, "Why don't you sit in the first row in my show tonight. I've always invited you." The word 'invited' got Cruella excited, and she moved up kissing her neck back to the mouth.

Ursula then turned them over and pinned Cruella on the wall gently, "I'm not gonna be self-conscious in my performance even if you're up front."

"You'll see me there, darling."

"Oh and I may have seduced you a little with how I danced that night we met." 

"I'm pretty sure you did." Cruella teasingly answered.

"Cru..."

"Yes, my darling princess charming?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life dancing or singing, with you always in the first row."

"Darling, I will even join you onstage when I'm drunk."

Ursula got a bit worried and so Cruella assured her, "Good for you, I'm not gonna be drunk tonight, I swear. And I will, as much as possible, be in the first row for you."

Ursula believed her and began kissing Cruella as they remove each other's clothing.


End file.
